leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
X Attack
|} The X Attack (Japanese: プラスパワー Plus Power) is a type of battle item introduced in Generation I. It temporarily boosts the stat. In the core series games Price / | 500| 250}} | 1,000| 500}} | 550| 275}} |} |} Effect Generations I to VI Raises the of a Pokémon currently in battle by 1 level. From Generation II onward, it also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. Generation VII Raises the Attack of a Pokémon currently in battle by 2 levels. It also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. Description |Temporarily increases Attack power for one battle.}} |Raises Attack. (1 BTL)}} |Raises the stat Attack during one battle.}} |Raises the Attack stat of Pokémon in battle. Wears off if the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |Raises the stat Attack during one battle.}} |An item that raises the Attack stat of a Pokémon in battle. It wears off if the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |An item that boosts the Attack stat of a Pokémon during a battle. It wears off once the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |An item that sharply boosts the Attack stat of a Pokémon during a battle. It wears off once the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | / | | Celadon Department Store |- | | Union Cave, Ilex Forest | , , , Poké Marts, Goldenrod and Celadon Department Stores |- | | Rustboro City (held by in-game trade ) | , , , , , Poké Marts, Lilycove Department Store |- | | S.S. Anne | Celadon Department Store |- | | | Poké Mart |- | | | Poké Mart |- | | , | Veilstone Department Store |- | | (Moomoo Farm), Union Cave, Ilex Forest | Goldenrod and Celadon Department Stores |- | | | , |- | | Nimbasa City | Nacrene City, Shopping Mall Nine |- | | Floccesy Ranch | Nacrene City, Shopping Mall Nine Join Avenue ( ) |- | | Santalune City (×3), , Terminus Cave, Ambrette Town, , Camphrier Town | Santalune City Poké Mart |- | | , Petalburg Woods, Cave of Origin, Rustboro City (held by in-game trade ) | Slateport City Poké Mart, Lilycove Department Store (Level 3) |- | | Routes , , and , Hau'oli City , Lush Jungle, Diglett's Tunnel, Ten Carat Hill, Vast Poni Canyon | , , and Hau'oli City Poké Marts Festival Plaza ( ) |- | | Routes (×2), , and , Hau'oli City , Lush Jungle, Diglett's Tunnel, Ten Carat Hill, Vast Poni Canyon, Team Rocket's Castle (Aether Paradise if not obtained during Episode RR) | , , , and Hau'oli City Poké Marts Festival Plaza ( ) |- | | Pokémon Tower, Silph Co. | All Poké Marts |} |} Wonder Launcher The X Attack appears as four Wonder Launcher items, increasing the Attack stat by 1, 2, 3 or 6 levels. It costs 3, 5, 7, or 11 points to use respectively. In the spin-off games Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U X Attack (along with X Defense and X Speed) appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U as that any of the five playable Pokémon can use. X Attack raises the holder's Attack while lowering Defense. While it will occasionally come with a special effect, the ones without effects come in three rarities: normal, Threefold, and Sixfold. After rescuing a distressed Mii in an area, he or she will occasionally use X Attacks (along with X Defenses, X Speeds, or potions). What they give out is chosen randomly upon being rescued. The X Attack boost the Attack stat for some time. In the anime In Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!, a Wonder Launcher X Attack appeared as part of a movie named . In the clip in the advertisement , , and saw, two Trainers battled using a and an and used the Wonder Launchers to power up their Pokémon, with the Wonder Fighter using an X Attack on her Golurk. In the TCG The English language release of the X Attack uses the direct translation of its Japanese name PlusPower. It was introduced as an in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Original Series (the Japanese Original Era) in the expansion with artwork by Keiji Kinebuchi. It was reprinted in the expansion. It was reprinted again in the Japanese and theme decks, and the Chikorita Side Deck of the Japanese . It was later reprinted with updated text and new artwork by Ryo Ueda in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. The key difference between the original and this print is that the original applied its effect after applying Weakness and Resistance, while the new print applied its effect before applying Weakness and Resistance. This print was reprinted in the expansion, first released in the Japanese and s, in both half decks of the Japanese , the Infernape Half Deck of the Japanese . It was reprinted again in the expansion, first released in the Giratina Half Deck of the Japanese . PlusPower was later reclassified in Japan as an during the LEGEND Era, though the English prints did not adopt this naming convention until the release of the expansion. It was reprinted in the expansion with new artwork by Hideaki Hakozaki, first released in the Raichu Starter Deck of the Japanese . This print changes "Active Pokémon" in the second paragraph to "Defending Pokémon", easing possible confusion over the intended target of the card's effect, but was later given errata to revert it back to the wording first used in the Diamond & Pearl print. It was then reprinted in the Japanese expansion with new artwork by Ryo Ueda. This print was later included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion with new artwork by 5ban Graphics. It was later reprinted in Japan as one of the with a commemorative stamp awarded to those who participated in the Summer Carnival Cup at the Summer Carnival from July 23 to August 28. It was reprinted again in the Japanese and . PlusPower increases the damage the Pokémon it is attached to does to the Defending Pokémon by 10 during this turn. In the TFG X Attack was included as a in the first Pokémon Trading Figure Game expansion, . It increases the damage one Pokémon does by 30 during this turn. It uses the same artwork as the from the 's . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=力量強化 力量增強 威力加強 |zh_cmn=力量強化 / 力量强化 力量增強 / 力量增强 |nl=X aanval |fi=X-hyökkäys |fr=Attaque + |de=X-Angriff |it=Attacco X |ko=플러스파워 Plus Power |pl=Atak X (BW038) |pt_br=Ataque X (games) X Ataque (manga) X-Ataque |pt_eu=X-Ataque |es=Ataque X }} Category:Items Category:Battle items de:X-Angriff fr:Attaque + ja:プラスパワー zh:力量强化（道具）